Stirrings
by Fifty Shades of Death
Summary: Takes place in Dawn of the Clans. Something bad is about to happen. She just knows it. Follow Heather Song as she and her companions try to track down the evil that is stirring within the new clans. Horrible at summaries! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Where are they?" A gray and brown tabby tom growled to his white companion, his claws plucking at the ground impatiently. "They should be here by now!"

"Calm down, Serien. They will be here soon." The white tom soothed, his green eyes betraying his words. They were sparking with anger and hatred as he looked around at their surroundings, trying to catch any tiny flicker of movement. But the forest was still.

"Calm down? Calm down?Don't you tell me to calm down, White Snow! I have been waiting for this moment longer than you have! You were just let in on this! I've been waiting for three moons!" The gray and brown tabby, Serienw, hissed at the white tom. His blue eyes twitched as he tried hard not to let his anger take over.

White Snow shrugged and shifted his weight from paw to paw. He sniffed at the air and caught the scent of three cats. "I think they're here." He meowed

Serien stiffened and sniffed at the air as eyes reflected his joy as the three cats that he, and White Snow, had been waiting on. He smiled, his white teeth sparking in the moonlight, as a bush rustled and the first cat padded out.

Her fur was that of pure black, and her eyes were a lovely shade of blue violet. Her muscles rippled underneath her pelt as her long limbs pushed her forward and into the clearing. Her companion on the left was a large tom with a pelt of grey, and his brown eyes sparkled with malice. Her right paw companion was a calico she-cat, and her yellow ceyes shined with the look of a crazed cat.

The black she cat dipped her head at Serien. The gray and brown tabby jumped excitedly and bowed down to the she cat. "Swift Shadow." He greeted. "This is-"

The black she cat, Swift Shadow, cut him off with the raise of her tail. "White Snow. I know." She meowed.

White snow sniffed. Swift Shadow ignores him. "This is Smoke," Swift Shadow said, pointing towards the gray tom. "And this is Spots." She pointed at the calico she cat, who growled in response to her name. "Both former house cats."

Serien nodded as his eyes narrowed. House catsweren't a good sign. Ever. But they were with Swift Shadow and he trusted her, so it was all he could do to trust them too. White Snow shook with excitement as Swift Shadow looked at him.

Let's go over our plans one more time." The black she cat meowed.

**Yeah! My first warriors story on this account! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather Song stirred in her nest, surprised that Kestrel Storm hadn't woken her up. She got up and stretched out her front legs, her jaws parting into a big yawn. She stood up and started to groom her pelt. Her light gray fur was knotted and fluffed in some places. She nibvled out a knot that her long fur had gotten into with the moss. She hard a new outside of the grose bush den and she got up and padded outside. She was met with a light rain, and she saw the three kits of her group playing in the corner.

Heather Song shook her damp pelt and padded towards the prey pile that her group had. Stone Teller had sent out another group, her group, three days before, and one of the cats, Feather Fall, had been carrying kits. She had just given birth three weeks before, and the kits were hard work from the start. Feather Fall had insisted on bringing them along with their group, and Heather Song had finally given in a day before they set off.

Feather Fall looked at Heather Song and nodded her greeting. "Wet morning!" She meowed.

Heather Song nodded. "Shouldn't your kits be inside?" She asked.

Feather fall looked at the small bundles of fur. "I think they're fine." She replied.

Heather Song shrugged and continued to pad towards the prey pile. She picked out a shrew and started to eat it. It's flesh was wiry and the meat was tasteless. But it was food nonetheless. Heather Song forced the food down her throat and got up to bury the remains. She heard another mew and looked up to see Kestrel Storm. Her light brown partner was perfectly groomed, and his green eyes sparkled. "Fine morning for a walk, I believe." he meowed.

Heather Song shook out her pelt. It was starting to rain harder. "We have to catch up to the others sooner or later." she replied.

Kestrel Storm smiled and went over to help Feather Fall with her kits. They were already three weeks old and still unnamed. Feather Fall says that she hasn't named them because she is afraid that once they are named, she will lose them. She lost her mate, Broken Branch, the day before they were born. Heather Song insists that she name them now, but still Feather Fall refuses.

Kestrel Storm came back with the black tabby tom on his back and the dark brown she-kit swinging from his jaws. Feather Fall was close behind him with the half-pawed gray tom slung over her back.

The half-pawed gray tom looked up at Heather Song and mewed a tiny greeting. "G' Morn-ng." he meowed, trying to say his words clearly.

Heather Song smiled at him. "Good morning to you, too, little kit." she meowed. The gray tom was her favorite. He always tried his best to do what his litter mates did, even though he was missing an entire paw and couldn't do most of the things that cats normally do.

He beamed at her and stifled a dry cough. Heather Song frowned as she turned around and started to pad off. Kestrel Storm flanked her on her right, and Feather Fall on her left. Kestrel Storm sniffed at the air. "I smell a storm brewing." he told Heather Song through the dark brown she-kit.

Heather Song grunted. "Let's just hope we don't get caught in it." she growled.

* * *

"The wind is getting too strong!" Feather Fall shouted. "We have to stop!" She was struggling to hold onto the half-pawed gray tom, and he was shivering violently against the wind.

Heather Song pushed forward, fighting against the violent wind. "We can't stop now! I just found their scent! It will be washed away if we stop!" but her words didn't reach her dark gray companion. She heard a screech off to her left and looked quickly over. She couldn't see anything through the pounding rain. "Feather Fall!" she called. "Feather Fall!"

* * *

**Feather Fall... Where could she have gone?**

**Okay! I need names for her unnamed kits. Remembering, there is a black tabby tom, a dark brown she-kit, and a half-pawed gray tom. Please! I think your guys' names will be better than mine! Thanks!**

**~Trinity **


	3. Chapter 3

Her words were met with silence. Complete silence. Even the rain seemed to stop. "Feather Fall!" Heather Song called again. The rain pounded down on her light gray fur, turning it dark and drenched. Kestrel Storm pushed Heather Song and when she looked at him he set the soaking dark brown she cat down.

"If you had let us stay and find shelter this wouldn't have happened." the light brown tom growled. His fur was soaked and as dark as the she-kit before him. "This is all your fault."

Heather Song hissed and picked up the drenched she-kit. She was shivering violently. Heather Song looked over at the black tabby and felt her fear rise more. Being the smallest of the three total kits, he was less resistant to the elements of the world. Heather Song's panic was caused by the fact that the tiny kit wasn't even moving. Kestrel Storm glared at Heather Song more when he saw where her gaze had landed. "We need shelter now." he shouted above the wind.

Heather Song nodded and turned herself to the right towards the tree line. She sprinted there, the sodden dark brown she-kit in her jaws. The she-kit let out a mewl of hunger and Heather Song couldn't help but to feel guilty. She ran into the forest, Kestrel Storm on her heels, the black tabby motionless in his jaws. They ran for a nearby knot in a trees roots, enough shelter for the night. They set the kits down and quickly got to work, stroking their fur the wrong way.

The black tabby stirred and Kestrel Storm worked more vigorously until the kit let out a weak mew. The black tabby opened his eyes and looked around at the natural den, and then blinked slowly at Heather Song after not finding what he was looking for. "Where... Where's mama?" he asked.

Heather Song licked the top of his head. His dark brown sister was already asleep and snoring softly, dried and content. "She's right behind us, little kit. Go to sleep."

The black tabby did as he was told and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep. Heather Song looked up to see Kestrel Storm glaring at her. The light brown tom turned around and headed towards the entrance of the den. "Where are you going?" Heather Song demanded.

Kestrel Storm huffed. "Hunting. Stay here with the kits." he meowed before he disappeared past the roots.

Heather Song sighed and curled up around the two live balls of fur and closed her eyes, regretting everything that she did today. Feather Fall and the half-pawed gray tom were missing, leaving two kits without a mom and another brother. _What have I done...? _Heather Song thought sadly. She sighed and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
